


Malec Wedding take 2

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Cardigan!Magnus and his Alec (aka AU!Malec) are getting married and guess who is going.





	Malec Wedding take 2

Max could use a break after the last adventure. Seeing his "fathers" get married is guaranteed to put a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is finishing his homework when a portal opens up by the door.

Magnus walks out. He is wearing a red shirt with black pants. And a gray cardigan.

Max smiles as Cardigan!Magnus looks around. He sees Max and smiles, "Hello Max."

Max smiles, "Congratulations."

Cardigan!Magnus smiles, "You know?"

"We saw the two of you propose to each other."

"We had the same engagement rings."

Max giggles, "Which is the same ring, my Poppa gave my Daddy."

Cardigan!Magnus hands Max an envelope, "Here."

Max giggles as he opens it. It's a wedding invitation.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood & Magnus Bane_

_Sunday, the 8th of October, 2017_

_at five in the evening_

_The Greenpoint Loft_

_reception to follow_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cardigan!Magnus smiles, "It's for you, but if your fathers want to come, it's okay. It would be kind of weird but I guess we could think of something to explain them looking like Alec and me."

Max giggles, "I'm pretty sure Daddy is going to say no, but I'll ask anyway."

"If there is anybody else you want to bring, you can. We really want  _ **you**_  there, Max. If not for you..."

Max gets up and goes over to him. Max hugs him tight, "I  _ **will**_  be there, I promise."

"I'm not sure what happened but I had a nightmare that he was killed, then he wasn't. And I remember you walking my Alec home that day and I felt that something bad was prevented."

Max smiles, "All you need to know, is that I got him home safe to you."

Cardigan!Magnus smiles, "Thank you." He hugs Max, "See you there." He leaves through a portal.

Magnus sits down and smiles, this will be his third wedding and all of them have starred his fathers. He puts the invitation to the side and returns to his homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus returns home and Max shows him the invitation.

Magnus laughs, "It's the same day."

Max nods, "I thought that was interesting as well."

"You know your Daddy won't go."

Max nods, "I know."

"And I won't go, if he isn't going. Besides it would be kind of weird seeing my husband kiss somebody who looks like me,"

Max giggles, "You might crash their wedding as well."

Magnus laughs, "And poor Magnus would stand there and not do anything."

Max nods, "But I can see his Alec pushing you away."

Magnus smiles, "Good for him."

"So that would be a 'no' from you and Daddy?"

Magnus nods, "Definitely a 'no'."

"What are you saying 'no' to, Magnus?"

They turn around and see Alec walking over to them. He kisses Magnus. Magnus smiles, "A wedding."

Alec kisses Max's head, "Who's getting married?"

Max smiles and hands Alec the invitation, "Cardigan Magnus and his Alec have invited me to their wedding and I can bring anybody I want."

Alec looks at it and quickly hands it back to Max, "No."

Magnus smiles, "We knew that."

"I don't want to see me marrying you in a room full of strangers that look like our family and friends."

Magnus laughs, "Well if you put it that way, it does sound very  **Twilight Zone** ish."

Alec nods, "Max, go have fun, but I'll pass."

Magnus nods, "Yes, enjoy."

Alec sighs, "You can always ask Izzy. But then we might lose our title again."

Max giggles, "No worries about that Daddy. Aunt Izzy says that their main 'cute' factor is that they are different from you and Poppa, so it isn't fair to judge them in the same category. Your title is safe."

"Good because I was worried."

Magnus laughs, "Max, he's joking."

Alec looks at his husband, "No I wasn't." He winks at Max.

Max giggles, "Is Aunt Izzy still at the Institute?"

Alec nods, "Yes, you can ask her now."

Max stands up, "Be right back."

Magnus nods, "When you get back, we can go to dinner."

"Okay Poppa." Max creates a portal and leaves the loft. He arrives in the Institute and goes in search of his aunt. He finds her in the dining room having dinner.

She smiles as he walks over, "Max, what are you doing here?"

He sits down and hands her the invitation, "You want to go with me?"

She reads it and smiles, "Your fathers don't want to go?"

He giggles, "Too weird."

She nods, "I would think so." She looks closer at it, "Wait a second, this is the exact same day your fathers got married in the past."

Max giggles, "I'm not sure how but yeah."

"So when do we leave to be at the wedding?"

"Tomorrow morning should be good."

She nods, "If you say so. Is there an Izzy there?"

Max nods, "Yes. You may have to change your appearance."

"Not a problem. Come get me at nine?"

Max smiles, "Nine it is." He takes the invitation back and stands up. "See you tomorrow." He kisses her cheek and walks away. He creates a portal and returns to the loft. He smiles at his fathers, "Aunt Izzy is going with me."

Alec smiles, "Of course she is."

Magnus laughs, "Time to eat." He creates a portal to Paris, Alec is in the mood for  _coq au vin_ , and they leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Max puts on a suit they got in Paris, says goodbye to his fathers and creates a portal to the Institute. Izzy is waiting for him in the Main Room. She is wearing a blue dress.

She's holding a blonde wig in her right hand and a brown wig in her left, "Which one?"

Max giggles, "Poppa hates blondes."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Max shrugs, "I'm just saying."

"So the brown one?"

Max nods. She hands the blonde one to him, "Could you put this in my room, please?"

He smiles and with a flick of his hand, the wig is gone, "Done."

She laughs and puts the brown wig on. She fluffs up the bangs and looks at Max, "How does it look?"

He giggles, "Who are you and what did you do with my Aunt Izzy?"

She laughs and takes his arm, "Let us go to a wedding." He nods, takes out his phone and creates a portal. He sets his mundane glamour and they leave the Institute.

They walk into a huge lobby. They see a sign at a door,  **Lightwood-Bane Wedding** , and smile at each other. This is the right place. They walk into the room, an usher is standing there.

He asks, "Lightwood or Bane family?'

Max looks at Izzy confused. She smiles at the usher, "Lightwood."

He smiles and points to the chairs on the right hand side, "Sit where you like."

She smiles, and pulls Max to the chairs. He giggles, "I'm both."

She laughs, "Which is why I made the choice for you."

They are about to sit down when Cardigan!Magnus comes running in from the front of the room, "Max, thank god you are here, please tell me you know how to tie a tie?"

Max and Izzy look at what he is wearing, then look at each other. Max shakes his head, "No, but Magnus, who picked out your outfit?"

Cardigan!Magnus looks at him horrified, as Izzy stands in front of him and fixes his tie, "Alec did, why?"

Max giggles, "Because it's the same clothes my fathers got married in."

"It is?"

Max giggles, "Yes it is."

"Max, have you seen Alexander? I'm scared that he is going to realize that I'm too much to handle and he is going to leave me at the altar. How embarrassing would that be? All these people seeing me alone up there and they are going to feel sorry for me until they leave the hall, then they are going to think I'm a pathetic fool and a loser and what am I going to do. Max I can't lose him."

Izzy gently takes his face in her hands, "Breathe, Magnus."

He finally looks at the woman fixing his tie and nods, "Okay."

Another woman's voice asks, "Magnus, is everything okay?"

They look and see Isabelle Lightwood standing a few feet away. Max giggles as he looks at his Aunt Izzy.

Cardigan!Magnus glances at her, "Yeah, I just needed help with my tie, Izzy. Have you seen your brother?"

Other!Izzy nods, "Yes, he's in the back making sure everything is perfect. I don't know anything about ties, sorry."

Izzy smiles, "I took care of it."

Other!Izzy nods, "Good, Magnus we are almost ready." She walks away.

Cardigan!Magnus sighs, "He's here." He looks at Izzy, "Oh my god, you're her, I mean she's you, I mean there's two of you here."

Izzy smiles, "Breathe Magnus."

He nods, "Yes, ma'am." He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I can do this."

She smiles, "Yes, you can. I have faith in you."

Max gives him a hug, "Go get married."

Cardigan!Magnus nods, "Thank you for being here." Izzy gives him a tight hug, then smooths down his jacket. He takes a deep breath and leaves the room.

Izzy smiles, "I thought your Poppa was a nervous wreck. I hope that poor man doesn't pass out."

Max giggles, "If he does, I hope his Alec is close enough to catch him."

Izzy nods, "Yes." She looks around at the rest of the guests, "By the angel, it's Valentine."

Max nods, "He's a good guy here."

"Really?"

Max nods, "From what I understand your father was still an asshole, but Valentine is a cool dude."

Izzy sighs, "That's nice." She smiles as she sees Clary with Jace and her double sitting next to Simon. "Are we sitting here?"

Max grabs her arm, "I want to sit closer." She laughs as he pulls her to two empty seats three rows closer to the altar. They sit down.

A woman steps over to the piano and starts playing. The guests sit down and look towards the aisle.

Cardigan!Magnus walks into the room with Other!Luke. They walk to the altar and stand by the preacher.

Other!Alec walks into the room with Other!Maryse. Max and Izzy smile at each other, he is wearing the same clothes as Cardigan!Magnus (and Max's fathers and Maxine's fathers).

Cardigan!Magnus and Other!Alec hold hands and face the preacher. Other!Luke stands at the side of Cardigan!Magnus and Other!Maryse stands at the side of her son.

The preacher addresses the room, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane in holy matrimony. The grooms have prepared their own vows." He nods at Cardigan!Magnus.

Cardigan!Magnus eyes widen, "I have to go first?'

The crowd laughs as Other!Alec smiles and takes Cardigan!Magnus' hands in both of his, "I'll go first. My dear sweet Magnus I love you. I think I've loved you since we shared a drink, only to have you disappear to do 'stuff'. Never have found out what that stuff was, but I guess in the long run, it really doesn't matter. Especially when you showed up at my doorstep two weeks later. We have been together since then and I look forward to our life together as husbands."

Max holds Izzy's hand as they both blink back tears.

Cardigan!Magnus sighs, "I love you." Everybody laughs. He takes a deep breath and continues, "Alexander, when we first met, you said that you would be responsible for me and at the time, I didn't realize how true those words were. You make me feel safe and loved, something I haven't felt for a long time. Mere words can't express how happy I am at this very moment."

The preacher asks, "The rings?"

Other!Luke hands a ring to each man. Max wipes away tears and smiles, the rings are the same too.

The preacher nods, "Thank you. Alexander, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed you, Magnus."

Other!Alec places his ring on Cardigan!Magnus left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed you, Magnus."

"Magnus, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed you, Alexander."

Cardigan!Magnus places his ring on Other!Alec's left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed you, Alexander."

The preacher nods, "You may now kiss."

Other!Alec smiles as he pulls Cardigan!Magnus closer for a kiss.

Max giggles and wipes away tears, fathers kissing. He squeezes Izzy's hand.

The preacher puts a hand on both of their shoulders and addresses the crowd, "May I present Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

Everybody stands and claps. The newlyweds walk down the aisle hand in hand.

Max looks at Izzy, "That was awesome."

She nods and wipes away tears, "By the angel, yes it was." She hugs him, "Thanks for letting me come with you."

Max smiles, "You're welcome."

They watch as the others go into the reception area.

Izzy smiles, "We should leave before anybody notices there are two of me here."

Max giggles, "We have to say goodbye."

She nods. She catches Cardigan!Magnus' eye. He smiles as he grabs his husband's arm and walks over to her and Max.

Other!Alec smiles, "Max, good to see you again."

Max giggles and hugs him, "Congratulations."

He smiles, "Magnus has told me that in another world, you are our son?" Max nods. Other!Alec continues, "And that I'm a shadow..." He glances at Cardigan!Magnus.

Cardigan!Magnus laughs, "ShadowHunter."

"Yes that's it. Sounds dangerous."

Max smiles, "Sometimes, but most of the time Daddy is battling paperwork."

Other!Alec laughs, and glances at Izzy, "My god, you're my sister." She smiles and nods. He asks, "Are you a Shadowhunter as well?"

She smiles, "Yes I am big brother." She hugs him, "By the angel, I wish only good things for both of you."

Max nods, "If not, I'm only a portal away."

Cardigan!Magnus hugs Max, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Max kisses his cheek, "You better." He hugs Other!Alec. Izzy hugs Cardigan!Magnus. The newlyweds return to the reception and Izzy and Max leave the hall. Max creates a portal and they return to the Institute.

Izzy takes off her wig and smiles, "We should have stayed for cake."

Max giggles, "You want to go back?"

"Nah, not worth putting the wig back on. We have cake here." They walk to the dining room and each get a slice of chocolate cake. They sit at a table.

"Aunt Izzy can I ask you a question?"

She laughs, "Of course, Max. After all you are my favorite nephew."

Max giggles, "I'm your only nephew."

"Minor detail. What's on your mind?"

Max finishes his cake and pushes the plate away, "What would have happened if my Daddy and Poppa never met?"

Izzy reaches for his hand, "Max, why would you think that?"

"After seeing the drama of my fathers falling in love and seeing glimpses of Daddy when he was younger, I just wonder what would have happened if they never met in the nightclub."

Izzy squeezes his hand, "First of all, hello love rune. Now didn't you tell me that Magnus and Alec were crossing paths lots of times before the nightclub?"

Max nods.

She smiles, "Hello, soulmates. They were destined to meet and destined to fall in love. Regardless of how hostile my big brother was. And despite my father's interference."

"But Aunt Izzy, Daddy went from a sixteen year old who was giving Poppa sweet smiles to a cold ShadowHunter who didn't care that he was missing memories, he was more worried about his missing phone."

"Max, despite all that, when they looked at each other for the first time, it was magical."

Max giggles, "It was. Poor Daddy almost forgot his name."

She smiles, "Exactly. And once your Daddy commits to something, watch out. After he kissed Magnus at his wedding, he put everybody on notice, that Magnus meant something to him. More important, he squashed any fears Magnus had, that the attraction between them was one sided."

"Poppa still worries."

Izzy sighs, "That's because your Poppa had been hurt too many times in the past and thinks he doesn't deserve to finally find happiness. Magnus' insecurities are no match for my big brother's love."

Max smiles, "He's not as bad as Cardigan!Magnus."

Izzy laughs, "By the angel, I am so glad they got through the ceremony without that poor man fainting."

Max giggles, "I thought he was going to run when the preacher asked him for his vows."

Izzy nods, "He looked terrified."

"But his Alec got him calm. Just like Daddy does when Poppa gets lost inside his head."

Izzy smiles, "Exactly. See Max, nothing to worry about."

Max stands up and kisses her cheek, "Thanks Aunt Izzy."

She stands up as well and hugs him, "You're welcome, Max. Going home?"

Max nods, "Gotta tell Poppa about the wedding."

She laughs, "Not your Daddy?"

Max giggles, "Maybe."

She hugs him, "I had fun."

"Me too. Aunt Izzy." He kisses her cheek, creates a portal and leaves the Institute.

He walks into the loft and giggles. His fathers are kissing on the sofa again.

Magnus looks up, "Your son has the worst timing."

Alec sniffs, "My son?"

"Yes, your son. My son would have a timer and know the right time to return."

"What the hell are you talking about Magnus?"

Max giggles as he sits on the coffee table, "Daddy playing hooky?"

Alec laughs, "I'm the Head of the Institute, I don't have to  _play hooky_ to spend some time with my beautiful husband. I gave myself the day off."

Max smiles, "Uh huh and who is protecting New York from demons?"

"Your Uncle Jace is in charge."

"Oh, so the demons are playing hooky, too."

Magnus laughs, "Max, how was the wedding?"

Max smiles, "Awesome. The same clothes, the same rings. Same people kissing."

Alec snorts, "Damn, no originality."

Magnus smiles, "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." He kisses Alec as Max smiles.

Alec smiles, "But that assumes we were the first ones."

Max giggles, "As far as I'm concerned, you are."

Magnus smiles, "My son."

Alec laughs, "Oh NOW he is your son."

"Of course."

Max giggles, "Cardigan!Magnus was a mess."

Alec nods, "Sounds familiar."

Magnus sniffs, "Mr. Lightwood, your room in the Institute hasn't been cleaned out yet."

Alec smiles, "From what I hear, Mr. Bane, you would rather sleep in a chair than in an empty bed."

Magnus looks at Max, "Did you rat me out?"

Max giggles, "Daddy asked where you slept while he wasn't himself and I told him."

Magnus shakes his head, "He's definitely  _ **your**_  son."

Alec smiles and gently kisses Magnus, "And you're my husband."

Magnus smiles, "I'll never dispute that." He kisses Alec.

Max giggles, "Audience is here."

Alec smiles, "Audience needs to find something to do."

Max sniffs, "You have a bedroom."

Magnus laughs, "Are you sending us to our room?"

Max nods, "Yes I am."

"Fine." He stands up and pulls a laughing Alec to his feet.

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Did you and Izzy have fun, blueberry?"

Max nods, "Most weddings are fun, as long as nobody crashes them."

Magnus sniffs, "Mr. Lightwood-Bane, maybe YOU will be sleeping in a dusty room tonight."

Max giggles, "I'll magically clean it."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I would love to continue this, but I'd rather have 'us' time with my beautiful husband."

Max sniffs, "That's because you don't have a comeback."

Alec laughs and pulls Magnus to their bedroom, "Later, blueberry."

Max giggles. He sits on the sofa. Time to watch television.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fluffiest fluffiness to ever fluffy.


End file.
